


Rather the world burn

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 3- Soulmates, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Epiphany, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Red String, Requited Love, Running Away, TKS, TKSevents, TKSloveweekend2021, TheKingdomofShipping, Winter, falling asleep, kiss, mentions of illegal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Xeno has an epiphany that leads him and Stan down the road to running away from home. They love each other. They will hold onto each other. No matter the cost, even under the cold winter sky.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021





	Rather the world burn

“I love you.”

And it was in that moment that all the stars aligned and the planet’s orbit slowed just a bit so time would slow with it. Two young men down on their luck, sitting next to each other under an open, untouched sky. One headed towards excelling mankind, and the other wondering where to go next. 

“You could always join the military, you have sharp eyes and have always been skilled with a trigger.”

“Xeno.” 

The air mixes with the smoke of Stanley’s cigarette and he sighs. Both of them are sitting close to each other, needing the warmth as the winter night gave none. Just like the town they both were desperately trying to claw their way out of. Just like the households they had just ran far from.

“I..” Xeno’s eyes bore holes into the sky, as if his own irises could rest up there among the stars for eternity. “I know.” 

There is silence between them for a moment. They wouldn’t be huddled for warmth like this if Stanley had a truck that wasn’t pulled from the depths of a junkyard and attached at the seams with different forms of accessories Xeno had modified the thing with. If they had a better battery they could have made it farther. Far from the damn streets that would no longer keep them. 

“When did you know we were soulmates?” 

Stanley asks. The question puts the young scientist between a rock and a hard place. It wasn’t much of a question of when, as it was a question of how. Soulmates were such a rare and poorly studied field, nearly no one knew how they worked exactly. It was different for everyone, but for 98% of the population, soulmates may have well been fairytale.

“I just woke up one day and I knew,” saying it had come to him in a dream wouldn’t be quite right. Xeno had definitely thought it before. But two men being soulmates? It was unheard of- not to mention it would print a large ‘attack me’ sign right atop both of their heads.

Stanly hums and takes another deep breath of his smoke. Watching it mix with the cold air and fade away into the darkness once more. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he shrugs and holds up his hand to reveal their glow. Just after Xeno had admitted to him that he thought that them being soulmates was a possibility, Stan had pushed him against his mattress and forced a kiss right from his mouth. Xeno;s first kiss in his whole 16 years of life. And as sudden as it had happened, the two of them had been completely in awe at the bright, glowing, and untouchable string attaching them at their pinkies. It was for all eyes to see, so their only option then was to pack up their things and run. “I was going to kiss you at some point anyways.”

Xeno felt a small grin reach his lips. Stanley really was crazy for him. Ever since he had taught him how to make fire arms in the dinky little junkyard his uncle owned. Neither of them had great home lives, but Stanley had helped him escape from his own on too many occasions to count. 

“Stanley,” he says his full name and watches the other snuff out the butt of his last cigarette against the ground, “even if we weren’t soulmates I would have kissed you back.”

“I didn’t doubt that.”

Xeno knew he had walked right into that one. As Stanley turns and takes his face in his hand, Xeno notes how warm they feel. How tender such a rough boy could be. He pulls his face in close. This was the second time their lips were meeting in the last 24 hours.The string glows in the corner of his vision but he pays it no mind. Stan’s lips are nothing but addicting. 

He lets the fog of his breath ghost against Stan’s lips and he chuckles before pulling away. The string dims and he sighs. 

“I’m thinking the Marines,” Stanley stretches and leans against him, “maybe I can use some weapons you invent then, y’know, without getting in it with the law.”

Xeno laughs, “I don’t think weaponry is really my strong suit, but I’d be honored.”

There is a long stretched out silence between them. They knew soon they would be looked for by cops. They couldn’t get Stan’s truck further than off the side of the road, and if someone spotted it, they weren’t too far into the wilderness. 

Xeno feels a soft plush against his shoulder and it’s Stanley’s tired head resting there. He isn’t used to staying up this late anyways. Not like Xeno who has dark bags from his sleeping habits. 

“Goodnight little monster,” Xeno teases him, remembering the words of Stanley’s mother the day they had been caught fooling around with gun powder.

“Night asshole.”

Xeno’s body refuses to sleep. Instead he plays with the string connecting them, unable to touch it like he had tried when they were both freaking out over its appearance. When the crickets lay to rest is when he finally gives up and sets his eyes back on the sky. 

“I love you too.” And as much as Stanley wished to protect him, Xeno swears that no matter what, he will be the one protecting his future husband. Because as Xeno saw it, the world was worth burning if Stanley wasn’t in it. 

As his eyes droop heavy and his limbs begin to slack, he sighs, finally remembering that that’s exactly why he realized they were, and will always be, soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for this ship is always fun XD maybe one day I won't mention homophobia


End file.
